


I'm Your Whore

by StrangeFiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction
Summary: Tom and Nancy get busy in a hotel room. Light pillow talk.
Relationships: Tom Holloway/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I'm Your Whore

“What are you thinking about?”  
Shuffling under the silken sheets, her naked body finds warmth in the others and curls into the strong arms that welcome her. Nancy tucks her head into her bosses chest and lets out a soft sigh. 

“Just, how wrong this is, but how good I feel when I’m with you.” Nancy’s fingers begin to gently trace random patterns into his chest. One of his hands begins to gently rub up and down her arm. She feels a kiss press to her temple, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.  
“Would you like to stop?”   
The question comes out softly in the dark, Nancy can now feel a large hand begin to gently pet her head comfortingly. Encouraging her to cuddle him and rest upon him. She does so and feels her body melt into the older mans. Into the married man's body.   
“No...I really don’t.” She whispers back in the dark, though Tom hears a small sniffle and soon feels a bit wet.   
“Heyyyy, hey now what’s all thisss.” A finger finds purchase under her chin and he lifts her gaze to his own. In the dark it’s hard to see but he doesn’t need to see her to know she’s upset.   
“I’m ruining your marriage, I’m a homewrecker”   
“Nobody knows, hey now shhh stop- stop saying that...I ruined my marriage and I am to blame for what I chose to do.” Tom lays on his back and pulls Nancy atop him, her legs straddling his waist and she curls atop his body. His arms moving to hold her and caress her.   
“No one will ever find out Nancy.” He whispers encouragingly to her and feels guilt whelm in his heart for making her cry. Putting her in this position.   
“I don’t want to stop seeing you.” Tom is placing kisses atop her head and his hands settle to hold one another behind her back. Keeping her nice and tight to him.   
“We have no future together” Nancy whispers “so this will end only poorly”   
“We have plenty of future together, but no..your right we won’t be together. That’s not our destiny Nancy Drew…” Tom lets out a soft sigh and a hand goes back to petting her hair and placing stray strands behind her ears. “Your gonna end up with a good man your age.” He nods and she nods and thinks of Jonathan and Steve. If she’ll even end up with either of them in the end or anyone at all. Her hands move over his sides and she moves gently off his body but pulls him atop hers. So now he was nestled between her legs. His lips instantly latched to her neck trailing kisses down to her chest. Kissing gently over the top of her breasts before leaning his head back up and looking to see her face. 

Nancy raises a hand to his face and begins to caress his cheek.   
“I don’t mind being your whore”   
Tom was surprised at the use of words and he would say something about it, but he moves to raise himself to look down upon her face. In the dark he tries to meet her eyes. 

“You're not a whore Nancy, I am.” Tom admits softly, her arms move up to wrap around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Their mouths meet in a sweet desperate exchange. Both their hands smooth over one another’s bodies as they have been doing for hours. Every day he sees her in a new light, even when the lights are out he can still see into her soul. And it was gorgeous. She brought life into him again, it was thrilling and exciting, and heartbreaking. 

“Hold me?” Nancy asks in a small squeak and Tom moves back to lay on his side and Nancy curls into him. Back to chest,his knees bend into hers and he even pulls the covers up around them to keep her warm. 

“Are you developing more than lust for me?” Tom asks softly his breath in her hair, his voice a soft mumble that rumbles though her back and into her core. 

“Something like that, it’s all conflicting what I want..”

Tom closes his eyes and his thumb gently rubs at her arm he keeps held to her chest. 

“We can’t always have what we want, but we can be thankful for what we’ve got? Hmm?” 

  
That doesn’t bring a good sigh from Nancy but Tom just gives her a squeeze to try and comfort. 

“I know- I know that’s not what you want to hear but...Honey it’s all I’ve got..”

Nancy looks toward the closed window of the hotel room. The curtain prevented the daylight from slipping in. They were in a hotel in broad daylight. But the darkness of the room and the feeling of being in his arms. What did it matter what was happening outside? When in here, they could be together. 

Turning in his embrace until she faces him, her lips then kiss over his chin a few times. Before she tucks her head beneath it and her arms wrap around him. Just wanting to be held, be loved by him even if it was only for a few hours more. 

Tom’s heartbeat was calming to Nancy, as she can feel it slowly thumming through his chest. He wasn’t like Steve or Jonathan. He was experienced, he worshipped her. When they were alone, she may still be Nancy Drew, but her name was like a prayer on his lips. And when they fucked it was like fire. It burned hot, and it was so hard not to want to leave any physical evidence. All she wants sometimes is to be his whore. To be fucked and abused, but he never did. His touches were always so controlled, and when he was firm with her. When his head was between her legs she couldn’t help but say his name. Her hands grip at his silver hair. Old enough to be her father. And she was young enough to be his daughter. But she was a woman, he didn’t take her and mold her into anything. 

Nancy shivers as his fingertips play along her spine, and she arches like a cat backwards, pushing her breasts up. Tom can’t help but lean down and capture one between his lips and suckle softly. Back at it again, wordlessly. The hand that runs down her spin moves over her hip and gives a soft grip. Raising a hand into his hair she messes it all up, raking her fingernails into his scalp and giving out a soft whimper as he rolls his tongue over her hardened nipple. His hand from her hip moves slowly up and over her ribs before he begins to fondle the same breast he gives suck to. 

His hips thrust a bit into her own, and Nancy falls from her side to lay on her back again. One hand in his hair, and now bringing one into her own hair. Pulling on it lightly to give herself that grounding sensation. He was so good with his mouth, always so gentle. Coming off her breast with a wet kiss, Tom moves his kisses over her chest and moves to position himself between her legs once more. Laying his body flat atop her smaller one. Their lips find one another again in a slow deep kiss. Her hand in his hair continues to rake gently though his scalp, as her other hand moves down his muscular back and down to grab at his ass. Gaining a slow thrust in return from him as he begins to grind his hardening erection against her already aching cunt. 

Stabling himself with his right forearm, his left hand moves down her neglected side and moves to grasp at the breast he had not paid attention to. Continuing to thrust slowly without penetrating her. Her tongue slips between his lips and he can still taste himself on her tongue. It makes him groan now. She was so eager to please him. Tease him. He feels her hand move from his ass down between their bodies. Effectively halting his thrusts as he lifts his hips slightly. Balancing more on his knees for now. Soft delicate fingers wrap around his large hard cock and begin to slide and slowly pump him. 

Breaking from the kiss as it’s his turn to be breathless, her hand felt so good. And Nancy smiles as she watches her big strong boss begin to unravel atop her. Just with her hand, the power she could hold over him. It was a part of their game. Smiling, she leans and kisses his face a few times, his mouth hangs open as her thumb runs over the head of his cock. Making his hips jolt and buck slightly under her touch. 

“Nancy-” His voice is hoarse, and deeper, filled with desire and lust for her, begging her for more in a tone only she and his wife could pull from him. 

“Not yet.” Nancy purrs and his head falls to her shoulder, his breath becoming a bit ragged. It would be so easy to over take her, to just force her down and take what he wanted. But that's not how he and Nancy fucked. He loved giving her the power over him. Loved her setting the pace. If she said not yet, then he would wait.

Every muscle in his body tense as he fights to keep his control, his hips rocking into her hand as his lips find purchase on her neck. Her hand continues to pump and stroke him slowly. Lips find his ear and her tongue moves to lick the shell of his ear, which she is rewarded a deep groan from him. 

“Are you my whore Tom?” Nancy asks into his ear in a whisper and he nods into her neck. Tom tries to keep his breaths slow and deep, but with each exhale his breaths come out slightly ragged. He wants to thrust into her, as deep as he could, fuck her slowly and hard into the mattress until his name was moaned in his ear again. Moaned or whined, screamed or whispered. 

“Say it.”   
Nancy’s hand in his hair tightens and her other hand begins to move a bit faster on his cock.   
“Say you’re my whore.”  
Tom gasps and he groans into her neck more loudly now. His hips stilling as her hand is moving too fast on his cock now for him to try and keep up. This was her game, she was in control and he loved it.   
“I-I’m your whore.” It came out choked and it wasn’t good enough for Nancy. So she gives a firm yank on his hair until his head lifts and he is looking down to her. In the dark it’s hard to see features, but he can see that sly lustful grin on her lips. He knows her lipstick is still smudged from earlier but that grin, her eyes filled with dominance. He was putty in her hands.   
“One more time.” Nancy purrs and leans up to bite at his lower lip, pulling it lightly with her teeth before her head falls back on the pillows. Her hand never stopped their motions on his cock. Keeping him right where she wanted and needed him. 

“I’m your whore.” 

His tone is not desperate, but deep and needy. Her legs spread more and her hand stops on his cock. Leaving him gasping and wanting to bend his head down. But her hand in his hair keeps him from doing so. 

“Fuck me, like the dirty whore you are then.” Nancy commands with a soft firm demeanor. He can feel her hand guiding him toward her, and he groans the moment he thrusts into her. Looking her in the eye as he sinks in as deep as he could. Nancy’s head falls back hard into the pillow beneath her and her hand moves to his forearm from his cock. Bracing herself now as his hips begin to thrust hard into her. Her breasts jolted now with every thrust. 

His mouth hangs open in awe as he watches her, she’s so wet, so hot, he feels her tightening around him trying to milk him for everything he’s got. But he doesn't stop. Bed begins to creak under their motions. And her hand leaves his arm to try and brace above her against the headboard. Biting her lip as he keeps their hard pace up. Finally her hand laxes’ slightly in his hair and his head comes down to rest in the crook of her neck. Kissing and mouthing at her neck, as he slams his hips into her own. 

“Fu-fuck, h-harder, please, f-faster.” 

He couldn’t deny her, not when she was like this, pleading for his cock, for him. He wondered if she pleaded for Jonathan in this way? He doubted it, if she did, she certainly would be with the young man, rather than shacked up in this hotel room with him. 

The headboard begins to thud and smack into the wall now, the sweat on his body acclimating and he groans into her neck. 

“N-Nancy, fuck you feel so fucking tight, so good.”

“T-Tom, mmm fuc-fuck..don’t stop..Oh god please don’t stop!”

Lifting his head from her neck he focuses on just fucking her into the mattress, her breasts bouncing and her mouth was agape. She looks so lost in the pleasure, and Tom feels the same way. His heart is beating so fast, but he can feel that boiling point, and it’s coming on quick.

His hair which at one point today had been neatly combed and put together, now fell in front of his face, in damp strands. 

“Ahhh fu-fuck Thats it, God d-damnit To-To..Tom pleasee.”

Her voice strains and goes up a few octaves, turning her head into her arm that braces against the headboard she bites at her own arm. Trying to stifle herself. 

Tom found that so sexy, but he lifts his body more, and with the hand he doesn't balance with he grabs her face and pulls her from biting herself. Her legs wrapping around him and trying to keep him as close to her as possible. With one hand on her jaw he uses his arm he balances on to prop himself up higher so he can look down on her. 

Their eyes lock as his thrusts get quick, even though she feels her climax fast approaching, Nancy bites at her lips now hard, whimpering under him. A mess beneath him, crumbling and wonton. Moving his hand over her jaw, he then moves it down to her throat and begins to squeeze. It’s surprising to Nancy, but as he squeezes, she can feel the air from her stifel and the look in his eyes as he chokes her is so fucking sexy. He looks like he’s about to fuck her to death. Lust and power consuming him as she tries to speak. But can’t. He’s not choking the life from her, but god as her air gets cut off, everything else only enhances. The feeling of his cock slamming into her, she tries to squeeze hard around him desperate to bring him down with her. She goes to scream, but his grip loosens on her throat, and his lips slam into her own. Fucking her as the waves of her orgasm begin to shudder though her body. His thrusts stay fast as she moans into his kiss. His hand is still on her throat, but it’s just there now, holding her in place. 

But his thrusts slow as he finishes inside of her, getting harder as he tries to empty himself as deep as he could. Their lips part from the kiss, but they share the same breath, his forehead pressed against her own as he begins to slowly fuck her into the mattress. Until his final groan and his hips still. Cock still deep as he could manage. Nancy feels so full, and aches in the best ways. Her legs feeling weak but keeping tight around him, wanting to hold him right where he belonged. 

Their bodies are hot, sweaty, and his hand on her throat moves down and over her shoulder and then down to grasp at her breast, before he kisses her again more tenderly and lovingly this time. His body slowly allowing himself to put more and more of his weight atop her. Until his limbs are all weak and she holds him to her. Her hand moving back into his hair and petting and stroking it down. His head falls once more into her shoulder as they lay still joined together. 

“That's a good whore..” Nancy purrs and a rumble of a laugh comes from deep within Tom’s chest. He’s happy being her whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed this, and wanna see more, please leave a kudos and a comment? Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this dirty little smutty fic!


End file.
